In the related art, a manipulation device which is configured to include a manipulation knob that can perform slide manipulation and rotating manipulation, and an electrostatic switch provided in the operating knob, and to input various commands by the manipulation of the manipulation knob and the manipulation of the electrostatic switch is known as a manipulation device which manipulates an onboard device, such as a navigation device. (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
The manipulation device is provided with a jog switch which generates a signal corresponding to a sliding position and a rotating position of the manipulation knob, and can function as a pointing device by the jog switch and the electrostatic switch.